Before the Pride and Fall
by MyDarkeGuardianAngel
Summary: What if Loki had someone to keep him sane while he stood in his brother's shadow? With all the crazy enemies around, can he hope to protect what they might have? LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice! I love reviews, but no flames please. I'll be polite in my reviews, you be polite to me. Common courtesy, after all. I don't own anything but Sidhe and the storyline up until Thor. **

**Another thing! I am really, really sorry for my disappearance. Have no fear, this story has not been abandoned! I've been working on adding some things so it looks like she's less Mary Sue, but please, critics, keep in mind that this is my first story with OCs, and I'm experimenting. I am not a pro, like some fanfiction authors are. My character probably will be Mary Sue, but that's because I'm experimenting with what to do and what not to do. Either put up with it, or read something else. Sorry. Thanks for reading, and thanks to all who enjoy this and have given me the encouragement to go on :)**

**-Darke  
**

"Sidhe!" At the sound of Thor's voice she turned. He strode down the corridor towards her, the sunlight glinting off his chain mail.

"Lord Thor." He grinned at her, his brilliantly white teeth flashing.

"Now Sidhe, there's no need for formalities. I have a request."

Sidhe inclined her head. "Yes, sire?"

"Call me Thor, please."

"As you wish si- Thor."

Thor grinned again. "So. I hear you are a strong warrior."

Sidhe narrowed her eyes. "Yes, what of it?"

"Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, Sif and I were wondering… that is, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and I were wondering if… you would possibly like to join our team."

Sidhe raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what prompts this generous offer?"

"We have seen you fight. At the championship battles last year."

"Oh, of course."

Thor smiled. "I don't believe I ever congratulated you on your victory."

"If you had been allowed to enter, sire, I have no doubt I would have lost."

"Of course I would. Even so, you are quite a competitor. Those blades were forged in the same place as this hammer, were they not?"

"Yes. That is correct."

Thor looked at her. She was so beautiful. With her pale, soft looking ivory skin, and beautiful almond shaped eyes an icy blue. Her waist length, dark hair, hanging in a braid down her back, her small mouth. She wore two curved swords strapped to her back, formfitting fighting gear, and kept many knives on her person at all times. Rumor had it she was an expert at any type of fighting, be it kickboxing, knife throwing, archery etc. Her sword skills were renowned and she was considered one of the most powerful warriors in Asgard, unquestionably the most powerful woman, much to Sif's fury. Sidhe was a mystery to everyone. She had appeared in Asgard one day last year; no one knew where she came from. It was a secret he was vying to solve. He had sworn to himself that he would be the one to solve the mystery of Lady Sidhe. She had resisted all attempts to draw her into Asgard's society, but he was Thor, son of Odin. He would snare her.

"So what do you say, Sidhe? Will you join us?"

She looked at him sharply. "I thank you for your generous offer. I do accept, on the condition that if I ever wish to leave, you allow me to do so. You may be the prince of Asgard, but my will is my own, and I hope it to be free."

Thor laughed. "Of course! Come with me! We're practicing in the training room, you can join us!"

Sidhe nodded. "I shall accompany you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor, you great thunderbum!" Volstagg exclaimed. His giant frame dwarfed the other three standing next to him. His face was lined with laugh wrinkles. His ginger beard and crazy expanse of hair was everywhere, making him look like an out of control lion. Sif stood next to him, arms crossed. Her dark hair flowed around her shoulders, brown eyes narrowed in a glare at Sidhe. Hogan stared at her, face unreadable. His black, spiky hair was pulled back in a ponytail on the top of his head. Fandral smiled at her and bowed, kissing her hand. His blonde, spiky hair was short enough to not need any taming, much unlike Thor's long locks.

"Now, Volstagg. You're in the presence of a lady!" Thor exclaimed. Sidhe and Sif snorted, then looked at each other. With a disgruntled 'hmph', Sif looked away.

"I think you to be confused, sire. I am no lady." Sidhe told him dryly.

"Indeed. No courtly lady could ever fight like this little champion!" Fandral exclaimed. He pulled his sword out of its sheath. "Would you trouble me for a rematch?"

Sidhe nodded. "A moment, please?" Fandral nodded in return.

"Of course."

Sidhe proceeded to pull off her swords and then her leather jacket to reveal a sensible black tank top. Out of a pocket in the inside of the jacket she pulled out gloves with the tips cut off of the fingers. She placed her swords on the ground next to her jacket, then pulled off her boots and socks. The observers could see the glint of steel daggers lining the rim of the boots. Sidhe then picked up her swords, pulling them out of their sheathes.

"When you are ready." Sidhe told him. Fandral lunged at her, his sword clanging off her thin, twin blades.

"Is it fair, Fandral, that she fights with two blades whilst you fight with one? I think she should fight with one sword, instead of two, with which she has the advantage." Sif simpered.

"Ah, Sif, don't be such an ass." Thor exclaimed. Sif looked at him with a wounded expression, but was quick to hide it, so no one would notice.

"It is reasonable." Sidhe agreed. "One moment."

"Of course."

Once she had placed one sword in its sheath, the battle began, and what a battle it was. The swords seemed to dance in the hands of the owners, moving so fast that one barely registered where the sword was before it had moved. Fandral was on the offensive, taking bold moves to try to break her defenses. Sidhe remained impassive, and it appeared to the viewers that she was barely even trying. The room was silent except for the panting of Fandral and the clang of the sword blades. Occasionally, one of the spectators would yell out in encouragement, with the men on Sidhe's side and Sif on Fandral's.

"COME ON FANDRAL! FINISH IT!" Sif roared.

"Go, Sidhe, come on lass! You can do it!" Thor bellowed. Sidhe remained impassive and silent, her sword writhing and darting like a snake. Unbeknownst  
to all, Loki entered the room, watching silently from the shadows. All of a sudden, with a movement so fast no one understood what was happening before it was already over, Sidhe disarmed Fandral, his blade shooting across the armory, nearly hitting Loki, who had to jump out of the way to avoid it. Thor, and Volstagg roared with laughter. Hogan remained impassive, as usual. Sif glowered, while Fandral stood still in astonishment. Sidhe walked over to Loki, picking up Fandral's sword.

"Terribly sorry," She murmured, not looking him in the eye. He shook his head.

"Not… not a problem. I should have been more careful."

Sidhe blinked at him and turned back to Fandral. "Your sword, sir."

Fandral bowed to her. "I thank you kindly for the rematch. It was an honor, sparring with someone as skilled as you are. If I may… would you teach me how to do that neat little trick you just pulled?" Fandral inquired.

"Of course, sir." Sidhe replied. Fandral frowned.

"Please, enough with that. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

"Everyone but Loki!" Thor bellowed out. Loki shot him an irritated glare. Sidhe, however, had turned a cherry red, and a fierce and angry expression coated her figures.

"You should appreciate what you have been given, Odinson. Or one day you will turn around to find it has been taken from you." She threw Fandral's sword at Thor's feet, grabbed her things and stalked out of the room. Everyone stared after her in astonishment. Thor glared at Loki.

"What is this, Loki?"

"You expect me to know?" Loki sneered at him and left the room.

"By the gods, Thor, what is the matter with you two?" Volstagg queried. "It is unusual to see you two fight."

"I don't know. You have all seen her. I was going to show off a little, tease him. He took offense."

"Do not forsake your brother for the love of a woman, Thor." Hogan murmured. Thor looked at him, abashed.

"No. Excuse me; I go to find my brother." Thor turned and left. Sif growled angrily.

"You still fancy Thor, Sif?" Fandral queried. Sif started.

"How…?"

"It's not hard to guess."

A panicked look came over Sif's face. "Does… does he know?"

The men shook their heads. "No. You should tell him how you feel, Sif." Hogan told her.

"I cannot. I have seen how he looks at that woman, Sidhe."

"There is nothing worth gaining not worth risking thyself for. If you do not tell him, you will lose him, if not to Sidhe, then to another woman. If you tell him, you have a chance." Hogan told her sagely. Sif nodded.

"I… I know. Please, do not tell him. I will when I am ready."

The men nodded. "Yes. It is your affair, not ours."

"Thank you. Now. Fandral. I challenge you, unless you are afraid to lose twice to a woman."

Fandral glared at her. "Excuse me? You presume too much. I believe your swordsmanship to be inferior to my own." He told her airily. Sif's eyes flashed.

"How dare you!" With a primal scream, Sif pulled out a blade and flew at Fandral. Laughing maniacally, Fandral drew his own blade and ran to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sidhe strode furiously down the hall, attempting to pull her jacket on whilst still holding onto her swords. They slipped from her grasp and slid with a clang down the hallway.

"Ugh." She stooped to retrieve them, but Loki got there first. He picked them up and handed them to her with a half-smile. "Thank you." She said, voice tight.

"It is I who must thank you, for coming to my defense. You must excuse my brother; he does not normally act this way."

"He should appreciate what he has. Too easy is it to steal what others have." Loki looked at her curiously but made no comment. "If you will excuse me."

He nodded and watched her go on her way, entering a room just down the hall. He stared after her for a moment, then shook his head and walked away. "Loki!" Thor exclaimed. Loki turned.

"Yes, brother, what do you need?"

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted today. I am sorry, brother. Can you forgive me?"

Loki looked at him in surprise. Thor never apologized. "Of course…" Both men twitched uncomfortably. This was quite unfamiliar territory for both of them.

"So…" Thor began. "Do you like her then?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You have eyes, you've seen her. I'm sure every man in this castle fancies her."

Thor glared at him. "I am serious, Loki. I know every man fancies her. Do you care for her? More than just attraction?"

Loki smirked. "Are we seriously talking about this right here and right now?" He asked.

"What's wrong with here?"

Loki gestured down the hall. "Three doors down is her room."

Thor paled. "What if we… go somewhere else?"

Loki sighed. "Are we honestly talking about feelings, brother?"

Thor frowned. "We are, aren't we? Come on… I need to hit something." Thor exclaimed, looking quite bemused. Loki grinned.

"Now you sound like my brother."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sidhe paced back and forth in her room, feet wearing lines in the carpet. What was wrong with her? She vowed, years ago, she would not care about anyone… not after… She winced.

"NO!" She yelled. She clutched her head and moaned. "Jason…" She absentmindedly reached to her shoulder and rubbed the large, thick scar on her back. A face with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes floated through her memory. She got up and slammed open the door to her room. Enough. With a glance into the passages to make sure they were clear, she wandered aimlessly through the hallways, not sure what she was looking for, but not finding it. She sank down onto a bench, head in hands. What was wrong with her? All of a sudden she became aware of someone sitting next to her. She looked up to find the quiet, meditative Hogan sitting next to her, watching her.

"Hogan."

"You are troubled."

Sidhe blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, among other things, the fact that you are sitting on this bench with your head in your hands." Sidhe's mouth twitched in almost laughter at his words. "So what troubles you?"

"I'd really… rather not…" Sidhe stammered. Hogan nodded.

"You'll have to tell someone. It will eat you up. Believe me, I know." Sidhe raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "I hope you will forgive me. It isn't something I mention casually."

Sidhe nodded. "I understand."

Hogan clapped her on the knee as he stood up. "If I may… if you are looking for someone, I know Thor would be willing to listen. He's crude and irritating sometimes, but he is really a good man."

Sidhe nodded. "I'll consider it."

"That is all I can ask."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And that…" Fandral finished, "Was the unfortunate defeat of the Lady Sif at mine hands." The sparring room roared with laughter, excepting Sif and Loki. Sif was angry and Loki… well he was just bored. Silently, Loki turned to go.

"Brother?" Thor asked. Loki froze. He did not like being the center of attention.

"Yes?"

"Leaving us so soon?"

"I believe so. Tales of sparring and such are not really my interest, unlike you."

"Of course not," Sif sneered. "The silver-tongue is much too high and mighty for the likes of us."

"Only for the likes of you, Lady. The rest here I would consider my equals, if not in knowledge," Loki replied silkily. Sif glared at him.

"How dare you, you little-"

"Hush, Lady Sif." Thor interjected. "Though he may not be your match in brawn, he is still one of the princes of Asgard. Moreover, my brother. A fact you would be wise to remember."

Sif bowed ashamedly. "I am sorry, my liege."

With a smirk, Loki turned and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sidhe sat on the wall of the window, looking out over Asgard. She had resigned herself to the fact that memories were taking over her mind, so all she could really do was wait for them to be finished. Unbeknownst to her, she had begun softly singing.

"One day… you will remember me. I will be here… always by your side. Please don't forget… to someday remember me. I know I will love you… until you die. When death steals your breath… I'll watch and remember. Watching you die… I wonder if you ever lived."

"That's cheerful." Loki commented from beside her. In her mind, Sidhe jumped, but she gave no outward sign that he had startled her. "No reaction? How impressive. Even Lady Sif jumps a bit when I startle her.

"I am not Lady Sif."

Loki chuckled. "No. You definitely are not. I cannot stand Sif. You intrigue me." The ledge was wide, so he sat down next to her. She sat with her back to the wall creating the window, one of her legs dangled over Asgard, the other rested on the stone wall. Loki was in a similar position, with one of his legs on the cement, the other hanging over the floor of the palace corridor.

"I thank you for the kind words, sire." Sidhe murmured. Loki frowned.

"Don't call me sire, please. I hold no delusions about obtaining the throne. That's for the darling perfect brother."

Sidhe stared at him. "And this bothers you." She stated. Loki growled angrily.

"Of course it does! Have you seen him?"

"A few hours ago, actually."

Loki grinned. "I know that. But have you ever been around him for more than today?"

"I can't say I have, sir."

Loki glared at her. "Call me that again and I will shove you off this ledge."

Sidhe peered down. "That's a long way to fall."

Loki grinned. "Indeed."

"If I may, what am I supposed to call you, if not sir?"

"You know, most people don't actually get called sir. Generally, they use actual names."

"You think me a fool."

"I think you act like a fool."

"Thanks very much."

"You have managed to take this conversation on a strange track."

"It was not me." Sidhe told him indignantly. Loki laughed.

"I have completely forgotten what we were speaking of before this."

"You were threatening to shove me off this ledge. And we were speaking of your brother."

Loki's eyes danced with laughter, then narrowed in anger. "Thor." He leaned over her and spat out into Asgard. She narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Thank you for that." Loki laughed at her disgust. "Do you hate your brother?" She inquired. Loki shook his head.

"Hate him? No. He… angers me, sometimes, but I do not hate him. I dread his rule over Asgard. He is egoistical, arrogant, obsessed with himself. He thinks he should get everything he wants. He's highly narcissistic."

"And you aren't?" She teased. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"That's beside the point."

"How?"

"Don't question me. You're so impertinent."

Sidhe frowned. "I'm sorry, my liege." He shoved her. She flailed, and he caught her so she wouldn't fall. She gasped.

"I told you to call me Loki, did I not? I also told you I would shove you."

She trembled, clinging to him. "I'm sorry."

Loki laughed. "You're sorry… what?"

"I'm sorry… Loki." She whispered the name. He smiled.

"Better. Here," He shifted over to the right, allowing her to move farther onto the cement. She shifted eagerly to the right, still trembling. "So tell me, why would someone afraid of heights sit on a ledge overlooking all of Asgard? You're over three hundred feet in the air." She glanced at him.

"I'm not afraid of heights."

Loki looked down with amusement at her hands, clenched tightly in the cloth of his shirt, shaking rapidly. "Of course not." Sidhe rolled her eyes and slid forward, down towards where her feet had previously rested. Shoving Loki's feet aside, she slid down onto the ground in the corridor. "Leaving so soon?" Loki asked suavely.

"Yes." She turned on her heel and strode away. Loki sat on the ledge, chuckling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sidhe strode down the corridor, furious with herself. How could she let him have get to her like that? Granted, the man was called Loki of the silver tongue, but she had long ago mastered the art of clamping down her emotions. He was in her head, his trickster words swirling like mud in a disturbed pond. '_Or ,'_ a nasty little voice in her head whispered, '_Like blood in a puddle'. _She winced angrily.

"Go away," She murmured.

"To whom do you speak?" Sif's irritating voice drifted from behind her. With a sigh, Sidhe turned.

"Lady Sif."

"I asked you a question."

"It was of no importance, Milady." Sif sneered and grabbed Sidhe's face with a gloved hand. Sidhe stiffened, her eyes narrowing. "Let go of my face."

"How dare you address me thusly?"

"Let go. Of my face."

"And what happens when I do not?" Sif asked.

"This is the last time I warn you, Lady Sif. Release your grip on my face."

Sif smirked. "I think I won't." Sidhe sighed and threw her head forward, causing it to crash into Sif's nose with a thwack. Sif screamed, clutching her nose.

"You filthy little bitch!" Sif exclaimed. Sidhe blinked at her.

"Good day, Milady." She turned again and strode off down the corridor.

"You'll pay for this, you little bastard! I'll make your life miserable from now until the end of time!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thor dripped sweat onto the practice mat, eyes never leaving those of his opponent Volstagg. Both men circled each other, not looking away from each other. Fandral and Hogan watched with amusement and Sif with rapture as Thor let out a bellowing yell and charged at Volstagg. The men locked arms, trying to throw each other to the floor. A chuckle behind them caused Fandral, Sif and Hogan to turn, but Thor and Volstagg were too absorbed in their match to notice. Fandral, Sif and Hogan bowed.

"Lord Odin." Fandral said, eyes facing the floor. "To what do we humble warriors owe the pleasure?"

Odin chuckled. "I came to see Thor, but as he appears to be engaged at the moment, I will talk to you fine fellows until he finishes. Get up, get up." The three stood up, never looking directly at the Lord of Asgard. Odin watched with pride as Thor struggled against the bearlike Volstagg.

"So I hear tell that the mighty championess Sidhe has joined your ranks. Is this truth, or merely hearsay?"

"It is true, Milord."

Odin clapped Fandral heartily on the shoulder. "Well done! With you champions and Thor and his mighty hammer, your team will be invincible!"

"Even the mightiest fall, Milord. I wish not to tempt fate." Hogan replied softly.

"Too true. Thor and Sidhe… that's a powerful match," Odin murmured to himself.

"He desires it," Sif replied. Odin chuckled.

"Of course he does. She is beautiful and powerful. It always has to be the best for Thor."

With a great roar, Thor flipped Volstagg onto his back. Volstagg groaned and didn't get up. With a hearty laugh, Thor pulled his friend to his feet.

"Good match!" Odin exclaimed. Volstagg and Thor turned in surprise.

"Father!" Thor exclaimed. "What brings you here?" Odin opened his arms to pull Thor into an embrace.

"I come bearing news. Today is the day you face off against your brother to gain the right to become heir to the throne. Prepare yourself, for the battle may be either physical or mental. The battle shall take place at the great hall this afternoon."

Thor's eyes widened. "This afternoon? I shall be ready, father."

Odin clapped him on the back. "Good. I know that no matter which of you wins the battle today, you will make me very proud. The battle will take place at two. Be on time." With a nod to the others, Odin turned and strode out of the room. Thor turned to his friends with a grin.

"So, my friends. Today is the day."

"Unless you get unlucky and the challenge is of the mind, there is no way Loki can beat you. The title of heir is basically yours!" Sif crowed.

"Yes!" Thor exclaimed in excitement. "If you will excuse me, I shall go find lady Sidhe and get a token for good luck!" With a grin and a wink, Thor turned and left the room. Sif stared forlornly after him.

"Go after him." Fandral told her softly. Sif whirled to face him.

"What? Are you mad? He wants her token, not mine."

"I do not believe he will receive anything. The Lady Sidhe has not shown interests in his pursuits. She will withhold her favor. Give him a token, Sif."

"I… I cannot."

"If you do not, then you will lose him. You will have given up on any chance you may have with him. Go." Sif bit her lip and rushed out of the room.

"Good luck!" The men called after her. She flashed them a tight smile before disappearing from sight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sidhe rushed away from the training room at a dead run. Odin was telling Thor about the battle, and she knew what that meant. Tokens. She could not be found by Thor. She did not want to be rude to the man who had been so generous, inviting her into his inner circle, but she had zero interest in giving him a token. She looked behind her, only to come to an abrupt stop as she smashed into someone. Her head smacked against the floor with a whack.

"Ouch," She murmured, rubbing her head and sitting up. The bemused face of Loki peered at her from an identical place on the ground.

"What on earth?" He asked. She froze, then quickly jumped to her feet.

"Oh no." She looked frantically around the clear corridor.

"What on earth is going on?" He queried.

"Thor." She told him. He nodded. Grabbing her wrist, he dragged her to the side of the corridor, his back against the wall, her back against his stomach. One hand covered her mouth, the other twisted in an odd manner. Seeming satisfied, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Shh. You have to be quiet." He straightened up, removed the hand from her mouth and placed it on her shoulder.

"Loki, what?" She began, but he shook his head.

"Quiet." Suddenly, Thor's pounding footfalls could be heard coming towards them.

"Loki, I have to run!" She exclaimed. With an exasperated sigh, he placed his hand over her mouth and bent down again to whisper in her ear.

"He cannot see you. Relax." Surprisingly, she did. The tension left her and she rested against him.

"Can I trust you to not speak?" He asked softly, breathing the words. If his lips had not been right next to her ear she would never have been able to make them out. She nodded and his hand once again went to her shoulder. Thor thundered into the room. He glanced around, looking straight at them, and Sidhe went stiff as a board. Grunting angrily, Thor turned and continued on his way. Sidhe breathed a sigh of relief. Loki released her and they both became visible again.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. May I inquire as to why you are avoiding my brother?" He asked archly.

"He wants a token."

Loki glanced at her curiously. "For what?"

Sidhe blinked at him. "You do not know? Your battle for the throne is today, at two."

Loki blanched. "What?" He gasped. Sidhe frowned.

"You did not know?"

Loki shook his head. "No. Oh!" He lunged towards her and grabbed her arm violently. Sif appeared in the hall and Sidhe stopped moving once more. Sif quickly strode past the invisible couple and vanished. Loki waited until she was out of sight and then released her arm.

"It appears I owe you thanks once again," Sidhe smiled. Loki frowned.

"I apologize for my roughness."

Sidhe waved it off nonchalantly. "I have had worse." She glanced around. "I had better get going, in case Thor comes back. I really do not want him to find me."

Loki nodded. "Understandable. Good luck."

She flashed him a smile and turned, running quickly down the halls to the safety of her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it has been so long! I'm kind of on an irregular schedule as I'm trying to go over the bumps and make Sidhe less of a Mary-Sue. It's not going to be perfect, but hopefully it will be a little less glaring. Without further ado, chapter six.**

Two o' clock. Loki and Thor stood quietly outside the doors to the council room. Loki stared stoically ahead, not saying a word.

"Good luck," Thor said with a laugh, nudging Loki. Loki glared at him.

"Let's not even pretend we do not both know how this will end. Let's just get it over with." He turned to face forward again.

"Too true, brother," Thor murmured, also turning to face the golden doors in front of them. With a loud trumpeting, the doors swung open.

"Thor Odinson!" The herald called. With a grin, Thor swaggered confidently into the room. "Loki Odinson!" Loki sighed, striding into the room. People surrounded them on all sides, with a large ring cleared in the center of the room. Loki caught Thor's eye, shooting him a look clearly stating 'I told you'. He stopped facing the council, standing next to Thor. In the center of the council sat Odin, staring gravely back at his two boys.

"We are gathered here today to witness the appointment of my heir, the heir to the throne of Asgard!" The crowd cheered. "Who claims the right to rule?"

Thor stepped forward. "I do."

Loki stepped forward as well. "As do I."

Odin nodded. "A duel it shall be. Elders, shall the battle be of wits or of strength?"

A gray haired elder stood, leaning heavily on his staff. "Strength." The crowd roared in excitement. With a yell, Thor hoisted his hammer over his head, eliciting another cheer from the crowd. Loki sighed. This was going to be embarrassing. He looked into the throngs of people to see Sidhe staring back at him. Her eyes never leaving his, she kissed her fingertips, then extended it to him. Loki stared at her in surprise. She smiled softly. Loki reached his hand out in imitation and brought it to his lips. Her eyes flicked to something behind him and widened in concern. Loki turned. Thor stood behind him, a shocked and hurt look on his face.

"How could you, brother?" Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You knew I had interest in her. Tell me the truth, are you courting her?" Thor asked, hurt in his tone.

"What if I am?" Loki inquired. Thor glared at him. "So, brother, you are angry at me because I am stealing her, is that it?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought of all the things you take from me? You're going to be the heir to the throne. You're the favorite son, everyone in Asgard adores you. You have friends who fawn over your every move. You have women falling at your feet. Can you not give me this one thing, brother?"

"Those things are not something I asked for. The one thing I chose for myself you took from me." Thor's face contorted in anger. "And you're going to pay for it. See how Lady Sidhe likes you with a mangled face." With a furious snarl, Thor launched himself at Loki.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sidhe watched with apprehension as Loki turned to Thor, the bulky blond man appearing to get angrier by the second. With a loud roar of fury, Thor charged at Loki. Thor swung his hammer and it smashed against Loki's face, causing him to fly back across the room. Loki pushed himself up off the ground. He stood unsteadily, one side of his face bleeding profusely. Laughing, Thor threw his hammer and Loki jumped out of the way to avoid it. The hammer came flying back, hitting Loki's spine with a crack.

"Fight me, brother!" Thor roared. Loki got unsteadily to his feet. With a twitch of his fingers, a burst of green light flew from his fingers to Thor's eyes. Thor roared in anger, clawing at the magic. Loki smirked and multiplied, versions of him springing up all around the room. The Loki clones moved forward as one, slamming their staffs down. The real Loki slammed it into Thor's breastplate. Thor yelled in anger and pain and swung around blindly.

"Fight me, brother," Loki mocked. Suddenly Thor swung out, and the hammer connected with Loki's stomach. The air was knocked out of Loki's lungs with a whoosh. The shock caused Loki to lose control over his magic, and now that Thor could see, he charged at Loki. He brought his hammer down over and over, beating Loki like a rug. Loki, having no way to defend himself, curled up in the fetal position to protect his head and face.

"THOR!" Odin bellowed. Thor looked up, drops of Loki's blood speckled on his face. "Enough." Thor stepped back, coming out of his rage and battle fury to see what he had done.

"Brother, forgive me," Thor murmured, dropping his hammer. Loki slowly uncurled, like a flower, to reveal entirely what Thor had done. His face was bruised and bleeding, and one eye was sealed shut. His armor was dented, a large hole in the back. The armor had broken, the pieces still connected to the plate, but bent inwards, buried in Loki's skin like fishhooks. One arm dangled uselessly, and blood had caked in his hair. Thor extended an arm to help Loki up, but Loki flinched away. Thor winced. As Loki tried to stand, his knees gave out and he tumbled in an undignified heap to the ground. Odin frowned and waved a hand. Two people helped Loki to his feet. Loki tried to push them away, but his knees refused to hold his weight.

"Brother?" Loki spat a glob of blood onto the ground. "If you say so."

"Brother please. I did not mean for this to happen. Forgive me, please." Thor begged.

"Begging does not become you, my king." Loki snarled venomously. He turned his head to face forward, no longer looking at Thor.

"Thor Odinson." Odin called out. The room was silent, still in shock at the brutality Thor had displayed. "In honor of your determination and valor in this battle, you have won the title of heir to the throne of Asgard!" Thor grabbed his hammer and raised it high. His friends cheered, and the crowd slowly followed suit. Thor glanced at Loki. Loki stared stonily ahead, swaying slightly. Sidhe watched Loki carefully throughout the rest of the ceremony, nerves frayed. To hell with subtlety or lies about whether or not she cared about him. Against her will, the snaky silver-tongue had slithered his way into her heart and there was no going back. What they might become, and how far her feelings for him went... well that was yet to be determined. Against her will, he had pried her heart open, the heart that had refused to care about anyone after Jason died, now cared about a prince.

Loki, assisted by the two guards, limped his way out of the hall. He swatted at the people holding him up. When one of the guards poked one of Loki's open wounds, making him gasp in agony, Sidhe snarled in anger. Something needed to be done. Pushing her way past members of the crowd, she struggled to reach the exit, to go to Loki. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and she stiffened. She looked over to see Sif.

"What do you want?" Sidhe snarled. She was repulsed by the support Sif showed Thor after his display.

"Thor is coming for you. I want you to tell him, on no uncertain terms, that you have no interest in him, you understand?"

"Why should I do this?"

Sif's face softened as she looked past the crowd towards Thor. Suddenly Sidhe understood. "Please. I am begging you. I will do anything."

Sidhe nodded. "Ok. I do not yet know what I will ask of you, but if you do not fulfill your promise I will tell him you were the one who told me to say these things. Deal?"

"Deal," Sif agreed hurriedly. "Thor! I found her!" Thor looked over and shoved his way towards the two women.

"Sidhe! Did you see that? I won!"

Sidhe's face contorted in anger. "I saw it. I cannot even believe you. You disgust me." She spat at his feet, turned, and disappeared into the crowd. Thor stared desolately after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki limped his way through the halls, assisted on both sides by his father's guards.

"You sure got beaten in there, didn't you?'" The first guard whispered nastily.

"Yes," The second guard agreed. "Too bad your silver tongue couldn't save you in your battle."

"Is it even worth being called a battle?" The first guard queried. "More like Thor beating a child." Loki gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter, silver-tongue has nothing to say?" Guard 2 taunted.

"I may have lost the battle, but I am still the son of Odin," Loki hissed. "And you will treat me with respect, understand?"

The guards sneered. "Oooh, I'm very sorry, 'my liege'." Guard one mocked.

"Please forgive us humble guards," Guard 2 added. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Let us help you into your room 'milord'," Guard one snarled. Guard 2 opened the door and guard one shoved Loki inside the room. "Oh I am so very sorry. Allow me to assist you." He pulled Loki to his feet, wrenching Loki upwards by his broken arm. Loki gritted his teeth but could not hold back the moan of pain that escaped him.

"Here sire, allow us to help you out of your armor." Guard 2 tugged on the breastplate, tearing Loki's skin where the armor had broken and dug into his flesh. This time Loki could not hold back a cry of pain. With a laugh, guard two kept tugging and Loki kept screaming. They wrenched his broken arm through the sleeve of the armor. Fresh blood from Loki's back dripped onto the marble floor. Suddenly, the imbedded metal hit his scapula and stuck. With a snarl, the guards yanked and pulled. Loki yelled in agony.

"ENOUGH!" Sidhe burst into the room. The guards dropped Loki in surprised and he tumbled to the floor, gasping. "Get out." Sidhe hissed. The guards glared at her.

"Our orders are to help him. I don't know who you think you are-" He cut off with a start. A sword point, drawn faster than he could blink, rested against his neck.

"Out." The two guards scurried out of the room. Sidhe rushed to Loki's side. Slowly and gently, she pulled him to his feet, freezing every time he moaned. She led him to the bathroom and set him on the rim of the bathtub. He sat down and leaned his head against her stomach, breathing hard.

"What… are you doing here?" He gasped. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, working loose the blood caked in it.

"You needed me," She stated simply. He laughed weakly.

"I don't need help."

She raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Oh really? Would you like me to leave?" She turned to go, but he clung to her.

"NO!" He sighed. "Help me. Please."

"Everyone needs someone, Loki."

He breathed slowly. "Well as long as you're here; get this thing off me, won't you? It's stuck in my back." Sidhe frowned, placing her hands on the broken place in the breastplate.

"I'm sorry. This will hurt."

Loki gritted his teeth as she pulled the shards back, then up and out of his skin. She then pulled the plate over his head and threw it on the ground. Her fingers worked quickly to unlace the ties on the back of his shirt. She gently pulled it off, minding his broken arm, revealing bruises and cuts. One cut in particular was long and deep, running across his entire back. The guards had tried to drag the breastplate across his back instead of lifting it up. The shards embedded in his back had dragged across his skin, ripping and tearing until it became stuck in his scapula.

"Gifts, from my brother."

Sidhe gently traced her fingers across the bruises. He shivered, and she withdrew her hand. "I will return. Do not move." He raised an eyebrow.

"Like I could?"

She wrinkled her nose in frustration and strode out of the room. Loki sat at the edge of the spacious bathtub, staring into the mirror and thinking until his world turned black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sidhe strode furiously to her room. Curse Thor. How could he do this to his brother, even for the throne? As she passed the feasting hall she became even angrier. That she had been forced to watch that abuse without being able to help… It made her furious.

"I swear to you, no one will ever hurt you like that again," Sidhe swore.

"Sounds serious," A voice rumbled from behind her. She whirled. Thor. It took all of her willpower to keep her expression neutral.

"Congratulations." Sidhe stated flatly. She turned to go but Thor stood in front of her. He opened his arms.

"Thank you. Like anything else could be expected when fighting my weak brother. Come here."

Sidhe wrinkled her nose in disgust. He was obviously drunk, she could smell the mead from where she stood. "No."

"Excuse me?" Thor asked, eyes narrowing.

"You think I would applaud you for that display of monstrosity?" Sidhe asked, tone conveying her disgust.

"I had to fight for my throne!" Thor exclaimed.

"You had to fight, not beat him like a dog!" Sidhe yelled. She shook with fury. She shoved past him, but Thor grabbed her from behind. He spun her to face him and shoved his lips to hers. He smelled of ale. Angrily, Sidhe bit him, and he jumped back. With a snarl, she punched him in the face, causing his head to snap backwards. "Touch me again and I will not hesitate to place several daggers through your person." She hissed. With anger incensed, she strode quickly to her room. Grabbing her bag, she ran back through the halls, ignoring Thor as she passed him again. Thor was a nuisance. An irritating, bumbling idiot. An irritating, bumbling, dangerous idiot. She entered the bathroom and all thoughts of Thor flew from her mind. Loki lay on the floor, still and unmoving.

**Oh, a cliffie. How did that get there? ;) Sorry guys, I couldn't resist. I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. Y'all are going to hate me, I'm sorry... Please don't leave this story! I love every one of you that reviews, follows or favorites :) you all mean soooo much to me. (I'm getting sappy, I'd better end this now...) Review please! Virtual hugs from Loki and Sidhe if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait! I made the chapter a little longer, but beware... It's kinda fluffy. Sorry for those of you who don't like fluff. ****I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers, even those who sign in as guests. I love you all so much :) **

The world came into focus slowly, sound muted.

"Loki!" Sidhe was frantic. She stared into his face. "Loki!" He blinked slowly.

"Ow."

"Oh thank god," She gasped. He brought his good hand up to rub his head, poking a wound by accident.

"What's going on? Why am I on the floor?" He glanced at her. "What's the matter with you?" Tears had begun sliding down Sidhe's face. She wiped them away angrily.

"I'm saving your ungrateful life you miscreant." He smirked. "You must have passed out, because I found you on the floor, barely breathing." Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I was terrified you had died."

Loki looked at her in amazement. Someone was concerned for him. It was a strange feeling. "I'm too perfect to die." He declared. She smiled.

"How about we clean you up, Mr. Perfect?" She pulled a bowl and a sponge out of her bag sitting next to her. She filled the bowl with warm water, then knelt down beside him. Dipping the sponge into the water, she placed it on his face and gently began wiping the blood off.

"Thank you." He murmured. Her eyes flicked to his for a moment before looking away.

"You're welcome." He closed his eye as she wiped the blood away from the other eye, the one that was sealed shut. "I punched your brother today," Sidhe stated calmly. Loki's eyes flew open. His vision was fuzzy in his left eye, but it actually opened.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Relax." She dipped the sponge back into the water. "Turn around."

"No. Why did you punch Thor?"

She glared at him. "Loki…" He sighed and turned around. The sponge lightly scrubbed his back, carefully avoiding the long, deep cut.

"You punched my brother?"

"Yes. To be fair, he did deserve it." She growled angrily. "Honestly? This is ridiculous."

He tried to turn. "What? Ouch." He winced as his skin stretched at the cut.

"Stop it. I am not finished. He was drunk. He kissed me. I punched him. End of story."

Loki turned to face her. "Wait, wait, wait. Not end of story."

"Honestly, Loki, will you sit still?"

He stared at her. "Why did you not kiss him back?" She looked away. Loki grabbed her face in his hand. She tensed. "Look at me. Why didn't you kiss him?"

"He was drunk. And rude. Brutish, stupid, offensive." She blinked quickly. "I was one of his possessions, to be owned and used at will."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

She glared at Loki. "Why do you apologize for him? After what he has done to you, you still feel that you need to clean up after the messes he makes?" Loki let go of her face and turned away.

"Yes."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. You are his brother, not his nanny. No one expects you to fix what he breaks."

Loki closed his eyes. "Father does."

"No."

"Yes. Golden boy Thor gets all the attention. He is the perfect son, and whenever he does something wrong I take the fall for it. Today was the first time it could not be pinned upon me." She placed her cheek on his uninjured shoulder.

"I am sorry."

She could feel him sigh. "So am I," He whispered. She sat there for a few moments, feeling him breathe, before drawing back. She pulled a square of gauze and a bottle out of her bag.

"I'm sorry about this." Pouring a little bit of the liquid onto the gauze, she placed the gauze to his cut.

"Holy gods!" He roared. "What is that?"

"This potent little mixture cleans the cut. It may hurt now, but it would hurt even worse if the cut got infected." She pressed the gauze all the way down the large cut, cleaning it thoroughly. She quickly pulled out a needle and thread, stitching the cut together. She could feel him wince with every stitch made. Pulling a long roll of gauze out of her bag, she wrapped the wound securely. Loki turned to face her again.

"Is that it?"

She grimaced. "Unfortunately no. Your arm needs to be set. Otherwise it will not heal properly." He frowned.

"Just get it over with." She quickly and efficiently grabbed his arm and set the bone, wincing as it popped. "GODS ABOVE!" He bellowed. Wrapping the arm securely, Sidhe placed his arm in the sling that she pulled out from her bag. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"I am curious as to why you have all this magically at your disposal."

She laughed. "It is not uncommon for me to need things like this. When I travel, I only carry that bag. Everything I need is right in there. I've broken my arm so many times that I just carry around a sling along with the bandages." He nodded. "The worst part is when you have to set your arm yourself." She winced at the memory.

"Please tell me you're done."

She smiled. "In a way, yes. The painful part is over, though I'm not finished yet." He raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Look at your hair." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I would really rather not."

"Wait here." He slid himself up from the floor to the bathtub rim while he waited for her. Moments later she returned, dragging a chair. She set it next to the sink and Loki took a seat, pulling a comb out from a drawer. She climbed into the enormous bathtub and grabbed the shampoo.

"Have you even considered how strange this is?" He queried. She rolled her eyes.

"It is not as if you could do it on your own. Those imbeciles wouldn't have done any good." Loki laughed bitterly.

"Yes. Did I ever thank you for getting rid of them?"

"No."

"Ok. Don't expect it."

She let out a bark of laughter. "From you? Jotunheim would melt first." Loki grinned. Sidhe stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing the bowl of water, and approached the sink. She poured out the cold water, then turned on the faucet, filing the large sink with warm water. Loki leaned back with a sigh.

"Towels are in that cabinet." He pointed to a large closet next to the bathtub. Grabbing two, she laid one under his neck and the other on his lap.

"Hold this." One hand holding his face out of the water, Sidhe gently massaged his scalp, loosening the clotted blood. The formerly clear water turned a pale pink. Loki hummed in pleasure, eyes closed.

"I was not aware of how amazing this really felt."

She smiled, lifting his head out from the water to scrub in the shampoo. "I used to do this for my brother when he was very little. Sometimes he would fall asleep."

"I'm considering it." Loki murmured. Sidhe laughed.

"Go ahead."

Loki's breathing slowly evened out and she began to shake with silent laughter. She had not believed he was serious. It was not surprising that he was exhausted though, considering the day he had gone through. A nap would be good for him. Still, there was something intimate about seeing Loki while he was asleep. His face relaxed, lost a lot of the sharp defensiveness that he wore. It was a more vulnerable Loki, a gentler one. She began softly humming to herself as she rinsed the shampoo from his hair with the bowl. Carefully she held his head with one hand, draining the water from the sink. She picked the towel up from his lap and began rubbing the water out of his hair. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she combed it into place, gently combing out the rare leftover blood chunk. When she had finished, she lifted him into her arms and placed him on his bed, pulling the sheets over his still form. She cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, then grabbed her bag.

"Sleep well, my Loki," She whispered, slipping out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hullo all you lovely readers! In honor of fathers day, and the fact that I've gotten over my writer's block I decided an extra update was in order. Some of you (wolftattoo) guessed at what might happen, so that was interesting. I'd like to thank you all for the support you give me on this story, even when I don't update in months *cringe*. I'm really sorry about that. It won't happen again. If it does, you all can feel free to come to my house, chain me to my computer and force me to write. It shouldn't happen again, I have most of the chapters written out, and an outline for those I don't. I just realized though... this story is going to be LONG. Like ridiculously, when is this gonna end long. Sorry not sorry. Wow. Long author's note today. My bad.**

**-Darke**

Sidhe had just silently closed the door to Loki's room when she ran smack into Odin. "Oh! Sir! I am so terribly sorry."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Would you come with me please?" With a twitch of his fingers commanding her to follow, he made his way down the hall. Sidhe followed silently, her mask of indifference back up. Odin led her into the sitting room of his chambers. Frigga, Odin's wife, was already there, reading silently. She looked up with raised brows as the two came in. Sidhe bowed to her, receiving a nod in return.

"Odin, what is the meaning of this?" Frigga asked. Odin sat next to her.

"I found her exiting Loki's quarters a moment ago. You are the one who threatened my guards at sword point, are you not? Would you care to tell me exactly what you were doing in there?"

"Of course. I was the one who threatened them, and I did come out from Loki's room. I was fixing the mess Thor and your two guards made of Loki."

Odin's eyes flashed, but she met them without fear, not glancing away. "What exactly are you saying?" He asked quietly.

"I am saying that Thor's brutality was unnecessary and unprecedented, rivaled only by that of the two guards you sent to help Loki."

"How dare you question my actions, Thor's actions?"

"Thor beat Loki like a dog. You cannot deny it."

"Thor had to fight for his right to the throne."

"I understand that. What Thor did was not a fight. Loki was curled in the fetal position, trying to protect his head as Thor slammed him with a hammer. Thor knew Loki cannot fight, everyone knows it. Fighters more skilled may have been able to defend themselves, but Loki could not. Thor knew this."

Odin shook his head. "You do not understand-" He began, but she cut him off.

"No, you don't understand. I have not seen such brutality and indifference since my brother and neighbors were mercilessly slaughtered at the hands of the frost giants."

Odin leapt to his feet. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME?" He bellowed.

"HOW DARE YOU CONDONE SUCH VIOLENCE?" Sidhe screamed back. Odin snarled, his face twisted in fury. Frigga leapt to her feet.

"Enough of this!" She exclaimed. She shoved Odin into his chair and Sidhe back a few paces. "Neither of you will ever give way to the other's point of view, so may we please just move on?" Sidhe nodded tightly.

"So." Odin murmured. "You do not like my son. Care to tell me what is wrong with my guards?"

Sidhe glared. "I do not dislike Thor. I dislike his actions as of late. The guards are different. I cannot stand them. I sense that we will both continue to get angry if this talk continues. I will tell you what happened if you desire, but I recommend asking your son when he wakes. He is better to tell you what happened."

Odin nodded. "Fine. Go."

Sidhe turned on her heel and strode out of the room, not bothering to bow.

* * *

Eight o clock found one very confused and sore Loki, sitting in his bed with a bemused expression on his face.

"What on earth?" He murmured. The look of confusion was replaced with one much darker as the events of the day rushed back. "I suppose that explains the soreness." He looked to his left to see a tray of food sitting on the bedside table. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the _other _ half of his afternoon. He wrinkled his face in self-disgust. How could he have allowed himself to show such emotion? Emotions were a luxury, one he did not have. If anyone found out… he would be a laughingstock. Even more than he was now. Loki, the man who cried because of a little pain. Who had to fight back tears at the mention of his father's actions towards him. His stomach broke the stream of his inner monologue with a loud and angry growl. Reaching over to the tray, Loki hungrily consumed everything that had been set out for him.

"How are you feeling, my son?" Odin's voice startled Loki, making him jump. The pain in his shoulder increased tenfold, but he clamped it down and kept his expression neutral.

"Sore." He answered stiffly. Odin noticed the tension.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just out of curiosity, were those guards you sent to 'assist me' supposed to be my punishment for losing the match?"

Odin raised an eyebrow. "I must confess, Lady Sidhe spoke that you suffered some 'abuse' at the hands of the guards, but was most… reluctant to speak of it. She informed me it would be better coming from you." Icily Loki told Odin all that had happened to him at the hands of those sent to assist him. Odin's expression grew darker and darker with each word. "Rest assured they shall be imprisoned at once," Odin informed him. "No one is allowed to treat you that way."

"No one but Thor." Loki replied irritably. Odin frowned.

"Care to explain?"

Loki glared at him. "Just stop it. You believe that perfect son Thor was justified in doing what he did, do you not?" Odin looked away. "Do you deny this?"

Odin's jaw clenched. "He was required to fight, same as you."

"Can it really be considered a fight when the opponent literally cannot defend themselves?"

"If you had trained harder I'm sure-"

"You're sure what? That I might have had even the smallest glimmer of a chance? I know you made sure the fight was physical. Golden boy had to win. He is the favorite, after all."

"How dare you accuse me-" Odin began, but Loki cut him off.

"Just stop. We both know you favor Thor, let us not pretend any differently. There is no one here for you to lie to." Loki hissed. Odin glared at him.

"On what grounds do you dare found this accusation?"

"Oh let's see. If anyone had done to Thor what Thor did to me this afternoon you would have had them flogged and thrown in prison to be tortured, if you did not have them executed on the spot. Not good enough evidence for you? What about the time when we were eight? Thor had a terrible nightmare, so you stayed by his bedside all night long to make sure he was ok. When I confessed my fear of thunderstorms you told me to not be such a weakling." Odin opened his mouth to protest. "Don't. We were ten. You asked Thor if he wanted to try wine. When he liked it, you gave him a small glass of his own. I was not even allowed to taste some. Wine was for adults and those privileged." Loki sneered. "It is funny how all those inconsequential little slights stack up, is it not?" Loki looked away. "I would prefer you to leave." Jaw tight, Odin got up stiffly and left the room.

Loki massaged his aching forehead. He needed a stiff drink. Or a distraction. With a sigh, he climbed out of his bed. He would go wander the halls. There was usually something amusing to be found there. If he was lucky, Sif would be out and about. Irritating her was easy and great fun. Looking down, Loki noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. The next week would be interesting. His magic would accelerate the healing process; most of the small injuries were already gone. The broken arm would take at least a week. The gash on his back would take a week or more, it was quite deep. Normal functions would be awkward and difficult. He would need help with the simplest of things.

"Excuse me, sir. Lord Odin commanded me to service you. If there is anything you need, please ring this bell." A small woman, meek and timid, tiptoed into the room, placing a bell on his bedside table. She looked at the floor. "Is there anything you require, milord?"

Loki closed his eyes. There was one thing, against his will, that he wanted very desperately. But first… "Is my father requiring you to tell him everything I ask for?" Loki drawled.

"No sir."

"Then I expect you will honor my command when I tell you that anything and everything I ask for is a secret."

"Yes sir."

"If anyone hears of _anything _ I ask for, I can guarantee you will be seeing your worst fears wherever you go for a month or more, depending on how generous I may or may not be feeling. Do you understand?" She gulped but nodded. He sauntered forwards, noticing and grinning at the flinch. Her weakness and fear entertained him greatly. It was good to feel in control again, after what had happened this afternoon. Power. It was a wonderful thing. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and tipped her face up towards his. She began trembling. Loki leaned down, his lips inches from hers. "Would you like to know what I want?"

"That is my job, sir," She whispered.

"I want you to leave." He flung her away with his good arm, grinning. No, there really was nothing like power. He quietly laughed as she fled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Eight o clock found one very confused and sore Loki, sitting in his bed with a bemused expression on his face.

"What on earth?" He murmured. The look of confusion was replaced with one much darker as the events of the day rushed back. "I suppose that explains the soreness." He looked to his left to see a tray of food sitting on the bedside table. His cheeks flushed as he remembered the _other _ half of his afternoon. He wrinkled his face in self-disgust. How could he have allowed himself to show such emotion? Emotions were a luxury, one he did not have. If anyone found out… he would be a laughingstock. Even more than he was now. Loki, the man who cried because of a little pain. Who had to fight back tears at the mention of his father's actions towards him. His stomach broke the stream of his inner monologue with a loud and angry growl. Reaching over to the tray, Loki hungrily consumed everything that had been set out for him.

"How are you feeling, my son?" Odin's voice startled Loki, making him jump. The pain in his shoulder increased tenfold, but he clamped it down and kept his expression neutral.

"Sore." He answered stiffly. Odin noticed the tension.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just out of curiosity, were those guards you sent to 'assist me' supposed to be my punishment for losing the match?"

Odin raised an eyebrow. "I must confess, Lady Sidhe spoke that you suffered some 'abuse' at the hands of the guards, but was most… reluctant to speak of it. She informed me it would be better coming from you." Icily Loki told Odin all that had happened to him at the hands of those sent to assist him. Odin's expression grew darker and darker with each word. "Rest assured they shall be imprisoned at once," Odin informed him. "No one is allowed to treat you that way."

"No one but Thor." Loki replied irritably. Odin frowned.

"Care to explain?"

Loki glared at him. "Just stop it. You believe that perfect son Thor was justified in doing what he did, do you not?" Odin looked away. "Do you deny this?"

Odin's jaw clenched. "He was required to fight, same as you."

"Can it really be considered a fight when the opponent literally cannot defend themselves?"

"If you had trained harder I'm sure-"

"You're sure what? That I might have had even the smallest glimmer of a chance? I know you made sure the fight was physical. Golden boy had to win. He is the favorite, after all."

"How dare you accuse me-" Odin began, but Loki cut him off.

"Just stop. We both know you favor Thor, let us not pretend any differently. There is no one here for you to lie to." Loki hissed. Odin glared at him.

"On what grounds do you dare found this accusation?"

"Oh let's see. If anyone had done to Thor what Thor did to me this afternoon you would have had them flogged and thrown in prison to be tortured, if you did not have them executed on the spot. Not good enough evidence for you? What about the time when we were eight? Thor had a terrible nightmare, so you stayed by his bedside all night long to make sure he was ok. When I confessed my fear of thunderstorms you told me to not be such a weakling." Odin opened his mouth to protest. "Don't. We were ten. You asked Thor if he wanted to try wine. When he liked it, you gave him a small glass of his own. I was not even allowed to taste some. Wine was for adults and those privileged." Loki sneered. "It is funny how all those inconsequential little slights stack up, is it not?" Loki looked away. "I would prefer you to leave." Jaw tight, Odin got up stiffly and left the room.

Loki massaged his aching forehead. He needed a stiff drink. Or a distraction. With a sigh, he climbed out of his bed. He would go wander the halls. There was usually something amusing to be found there. If he was lucky, Sif would be out and about. Irritating her was easy and great fun. Looking down, Loki noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. The next week would be interesting. His magic would accelerate the healing process; most of the small injuries were already gone. The broken arm would take at least a week. The gash on his back would take a week or more, it was quite deep. Normal functions would be awkward and difficult. He would need help with the simplest of things.

"Excuse me, sir. Lord Odin commanded me to service you. If there is anything you need, please ring this bell." A small woman, meek and timid, tiptoed into the room, placing a bell on his bedside table. She looked at the floor. "Is there anything you require, milord?"

Loki closed his eyes. There was one thing, against his will, that he wanted very desperately. But first… "Is my father requiring you to tell him everything I ask for?" Loki drawled.

"No sir."

"Then I expect you will honor my command when I tell you that anything and everything I ask for is a secret."

"Yes sir."

"If anyone hears of _anything _ I ask for, I can guarantee you will be seeing your worst fears wherever you go for a month or more, depending on how generous I may or may not be feeling. Do you understand?" She gulped but nodded. He sauntered forwards, noticing and grinning at the flinch. Her weakness and fear entertained him greatly. It was good to feel in control again, after what had happened this afternoon. Power. It was a wonderful thing. He placed his fingers underneath her chin and tipped her face up towards his. She began trembling. Loki leaned down, his lips inches from hers. "Would you like to know what I want?"

"That is my job, sir," She whispered.

"I want you to leave." He flung her away with his good arm, grinning. No, there really was nothing like power. He quietly laughed as she fled the room.

**Why is Loki being such a jerk? What is it he wants so desperately? Review, I'd love to hear your guesses :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey... sorry it took me so long to update. I have no excuses, it was written and everything. Please don't leave the story. This is a very important chapter that I believe many of you will enjoy. It's been a long time coming ;)**

Ding! Loki shook the bell. He frowned, irritated, when the maid didn't come. Ding, ding! He was bored. He had not left his room for three days. He was tired of the false apologies, the fake pity. He decided he wouldn't leave until his arm was healed. Thank the gods for his magic, otherwise he would be filthy. But still… he was bored. He needed to be distracted before his longing came back. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. A little breathless, the maid rushed into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry sir," She murmured.

"You're late."

"I know sir, I'm very sorry."

He strode over to her. "Do you know that lateness is one of my biggest pet peeves?"

"N-n-no sir."

He leaned close. She smelled good. Not as good as- stop. He halted his thoughts. The maid was a distraction. He didn't care about her well-being or mental health. She was a tool. To keep his mind busy so he would forget about- ugh. He fed off her fear.

"Sit in that chair." He pointed to a chair near the wall.

"Sir…"

"Sit!" Loki barked. Timidly, the maid walked over and sat down from the chair. Loki opened a case resting on his bed. "When I was eight I received a set of expensive jeweled daggers. Slim and silent, knives an expert assassin would drool over." Loki laughed mirthlessly. "They were already marking me as the man I would become. Funny, is it not? I would never be strong like Thor. I needed something to give me a leg up on my opponent. It appeared I showed no immediate promise, so they gave up on me. Not unusual. However, what they did not know was that I trained by myself in secret every day. I believe I have mastered them." The maid whimpered. He turned to her. "Would you like to see?" Pulling out a dagger, he balanced it on the tip of his finger. "Perfect, is it not?" He glanced back at her.

"Sir, please."

He shook his head. "Shush. Now I'm warning you, if you scream…" He grinned. "Then this dagger goes straight through your little eyeball. And that would most definitely not be pleasant." The maid began crying as he laughed. Closing one eye and steadying himself, Loki threw the dagger with practiced ease. It landed inches from her neck. She swallowed hard, tears never stopping, but managed to hold the fear at bay. He could hear it though, way down low in her throat. It would be all too easy to break her. "You know," Loki remarked casually, "It really is lucky for you that Thor broke my left arm, not my right. Imagine what would happen to you if I didn't have use of my good arm." She whimpered. Loki picked up another dagger and threw it. The beginnings of her scream escaped. A little noise of terror, not really a scream. It was a little disappointing, really, how easily the feeble girl broke. He had been hoping it would take a little longer at least. Loki grinned and threw the third knife. Just as he predicted, the third one broke her, she began screaming at the top of her lungs. Unluckily for her, this was a feasting night. Nobody would be around to hear.

"No! Stop it, oh gods, please stop. Please I'm begging you!" She stared at him, her eyes full of wild fear. Loki tried to keep his face serene, but inside he was laughing.

"What did I tell you?" He asked her. Her whole body shook with sobs.

"I know sir, I know, but _please_!"

He tsked. "Naughty, naughty." Loki picked up a fourth dagger. That sent the maid into hysterics.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO PLEASE!" Suddenly, _she_ burst into the room.

"Enough." Loki closed his eyes. She was here. She had come. Even with the maid here… Sidhe. Sidhe. Sidhe. Her name buzzed through his brain. She was always on his mind, niggling at the edge of his thoughts. She made him weak, brought his emotions back from the cold, locked box he kept them in. "Get up." Sidhe told the maid. "You are relieved of your duties here. You are not required to return." Bowing, the maid ran out of the room. Sidhe looked up at Loki, her expression unreadable.

"Sidhe…" Loki whispered. She just shook her head.

"Why?"

"What?" Loki queried.

"Why, Loki?"

"I know not of what you speak."

Sidhe's eyes flashed. "Don't. You know bloody well what. Do _not _ lie to me."

He glared at her, slinking forward. "You really want to know?"

"Of course! I care about you, Loki." His heart lifted at her words, but he quickly squashed it.

"It is because I am just. So. Evil. Did you not know? Loki is the evil son, the disliked one. No one could ever love him." He sneered at her. Her eyes softened.

"Did anyone ever try?" She whispered. He winced, weakening again. With a breath, he tightened his resolve and glared at her. "You know that is not true. You are not evil, Loki." She told him, eyes never leaving his.

"Do I know that? Really?"

"You should. Honestly, you have been dealing with this all your life. Is this _really_ what is bothering you, Loki?"

"Why should it not be?"

She sighed. "Never mind. If that's it…" She turned to go.

"Maybe it is just easier this way." He mumbled.

"What?"

"It is easier this way. Pretending."

"Pretending what?"

"THAT I DO NOT CARE!" He exploded. He turned to face her. "That every day of my life it does not hurt to be cast aside as the disliked one. The good for nothing. I have kept my emotions clammed up in a box for years. Then I found someone. Somebody very like me. And then she just rips the lid off the box, exposing all of the ugly things to the world. All my emotions, out there for everyone to see." He leaned down, his lips centimeters from hers. She could feel his breath, warm on her face. He stared intently into her eyes. "I find myself… loving her. And I am so afraid. _I _am afraid! That she will laugh. That she will leave me. That she will betray me like all the others. So I try to distract myself, forget about all the things I could say or do, just to see her smile, to hear her laugh. But it does not work. She is still there, driving me crazy, in my head."

Sidhe blinked, her eyelashes catching his. "So why resist?" His eyes widened with shock as she leaned forward, nullifying the centimeters that kept them apart. His eyes slowly closed and he pulled her closer and closer to him, his hand around her waist, her hands buried in his hair. She pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms sliding around his waist. He rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Sidhe." Loki whispered.

"I will make you a promise. I swear I will never leave you or betray you. As long as you promise the same." She looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly.

"Until I die." Then they both stopped talking. After all, what more was there really to say?


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very sorry for not updating... I'm terrible, I know. In my defense, I've been camping the past three weeks, Beta-ing for no less than four people, and trying to find a job. There isn't really a whole lot of time for me to write. I've tried to update every day this week, but the Wi-fi here is total shit. I've tried four times today to update. Hopefully this one goes through. Sorry guys, I'm trying.**

Thor paced back and forth angrily, rubbing his bruised jaw. She had hit him quite hard. A dark bruise had formed, impressive in its size and color. He'd noticed it this morning. It had been discolored the past five days since she'd hit him, but now it had turned dark, obvious for everyone to see. The fact that she'd hit him at all was startling. He was _Thor_! Son of Odin, heir to the throne of Asgard, the god of thunder! Why did she not like him? He had everything. Whom could she choose for herself that would be better than him? Suddenly a knock came at the door, startling him out of his monologue. Sif peeked her head into the room.

"Thor?" She queried. "May I come in?" Thor grunted. Sif took that as a yes and padded into the room.

"My gods Thor!" She gasped, seeing the bruise on his jaw. "What happened?" He fingered the bruise.

"I got hit."

"By what?"

"Sidhe's fist."

"WHAT?!" Sif shrieked. "WHY?"

"I kissed her."

Sif gritted her teeth. "And she did not like it?"

Thor glared at her. "Obviously not. She punched me; I assume she would not have done so, or not threatened to shove knives through my person if she had enjoyed it." Sif worked very hard to hold back a grin.

"I am sorry."

Thor sighed. "Why is it I have all this," He gestured at his beautiful room, his hammer, himself, "and I still cannot get the girl?"

Sif shifted nervously. "About that. Thor, there is something I must tell you."

"Honestly though, I cannot understand it. I am the most attractive man in Asgard. Do you dispute this?"

Sif reddened. "No."

"Of course not. If you had spoken otherwise you would have been lying. Sidhe is gorgeous. The most beautiful woman to grace Asgard." Sif winced. "So _why_ is she not with me? She has refused all my efforts to court her." Sif considered for a moment.

"There are rumors."

Thor whirled. "Rumors? Of what do you speak?"

"It may not be what you wish to hear."

"Tell me."

"There are rumors, nothing confirmed, but there are rumors that Loki is courting her." Sif replied obediently.

"WHAT?!" Thor roared. "HOW DARE HE? If this turns out to be true he will-" Thor trailed off. He felt bad about what he had done to his brother. Seeing Loki, arm in a sling and covered in bandages… he had apologized, and Loki had frostily accepted, but it did not make him feel any better about what he had done. The day after the competition Loki had attended meals in the hall with everyone else, but after that day he had not shown himself. Not that Thor blamed him, really.

Sif stared at Thor, the large man deep in infrequent thought. Honestly, this must have been some kind of record.

"Thor?" She prompted. He shook his head.

"After what I did to my brother… if Sidhe is his then I will not pursue her. I will not take her from him." Sif stifled a grin. It looked as though her plan had worked. Sidhe had taken the ruse farther than Sif expected, but it appeared as though that was good. Thor would be Sif's, by the gods.

"A wise decision. You will make a good king."

Thor beamed at her, and Sif could feel her heart jump. "Thank you my friend." He frowned. "I only wish there was some way to know for sure whether or not he truly is courting her."

Sif sighed. "You could always _ask_ Loki whether or not he is courting Sidhe."

Thor looked at her. "Are you crazy? He would not tell me. Not after what happened."

Sif snapped her fingers. "The pre-coronation feast." Thor raised an eyebrow. Sif sighed. "Do not tell me you have forgotten." Smiling sheepishly, Thor nodded. "Your coronation takes place on the last day of the month, correct?" Thor nodded. "Yes. The day before the coronation is an evening of feasting and music, dancing as the world has never seen. It lasts until the sun's rays have come up upon the next day."

Thor sighed. "Yes, yes. What of it?"

Sif rolled her eyes. "I was not yet finished speaking. The night before the coronation is the biggest and grandest. Everyone in Asgard attends. As such, most people find or bring partners."

Thor blinked at her. "So what?"

Sif rubbed her forehead. "So if Loki is courting Sidhe, they will attend the feast together."

Thor's eyes widened and lit with understanding. "Oooooh! Now I get it." He declared.

"Tomorrow is the feast day." Sif informed him. Thor smiled.

"I cannot believe it. Everything is going so quickly. I am going to be ruler of Asgard."

Sif smiled too. "Are you ready for it?"

Thor nodded. "Of course!" Then he frowned.

"What?" Sif asked, concerned.

"I have to wait to find out whether or not my brother is courting Sidhe? I should just ask her. Excuse me Sif." He strode out of the room. Sif stared after him.

"Do not worry. My news can wait. It is not as though I am in love with you," Sif murmured. Sighing, she turned on her heel and trudged out of Thor's room.

* * *

Thor stood nervously outside Sidhe's room. He knocked loudly on the door.

"A moment!" Sidhe yelled from inside the room. She pulled the door open. "Thor." Her expression turned frosty when she saw him.

"Sidhe. I, um, have something that I wanted to ask you."

Sidhe raised an eyebrow and leaned against the doorframe. "Go ahead then Thor." She told him.

"I was wondering if… that is if you were… you and my brother… if you really…"

"For the love of gods, just spit it out!" She hissed.

"Is my brother courting you?" Thor blurted. Sidhe stared at him, shocked.

"Of all the rude, pretentious…" Sidhe snarled. "It is absolutely none of your business, _sire_, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of my life." She moved to slam the door, but Thor's fingers were in the way. She glared at him in distaste.

"Sidhe, listen. I feel terrible about what I did to my brother."

"That does not change the fact that you did it," Sidhe replied, but her hard expression softened somewhat.

"Will you please just tell me?" Thor pleaded.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked. Thor just looked at her. "Of course. How could I forget?"

"I am sorry. For kissing you."

Sidhe's brows raised high. "Are you now?" She queried.

"Well… I am not sorry I kissed you. I am sorry I kissed you without your consent."

"Apology accepted." She looked at his fingers still between the door and the doorframe. "Please move your fingers. I would hate to have to break them."

"Sidhe…" Thor begged. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"The truth is I do not know. He is very important to me." She looked at Thor intently. "If you happen to find out the answer, would you be so kind as to tell me? I am never sure where I stand with Loki. It would be nice to know." Thor nodded in response and withdrew his fingers. "Goodnight Thor." She softly closed the door.

"Goodnight, Sidhe." Thor turned on his heel and walked away. It was time to talk to his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki's eyes snapped open.

"And just what do you think you are doing, Thor?" Loki asked. Thor froze, halfway in the room.

"How on earth did you hear me? You were sleeping!" Thor exclaimed incredulously.

"You are loud. Is there something you needed? As you just said, I was sleeping. I wish to return to it."

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Loki sighed in irritation. "Come in then I suppose." Loki pulled himself up on the bed, leaning against the headboard, fluffy pillows behind his back. Thor plodded inside, stopping awkwardly next to Loki's bedside. Loki sighed. "Get yourself a chair. It hurts my neck staring up at you like this." Thor nodded and grabbed a chair, setting it down next to Loki. Loki stared at him, waiting expectantly. "Well?" Loki asked.

"I was wondering… if you and Sidhe…"

Loki tensed. "So that is what this is about," Loki murmured.

"Are you courting her, brother?" Thor asked. Loki looked away.

"I would prefer not to answer that."

"I shall not hurt you again. I do regret what I did, brother."

Loki sighed. "Of course you do. Now that she no longer has interest in you because of what you have done, naturally you are sorry. Does she know you are here? How many times have you told her that you apologized to me?"

Thor looked at Loki with interest. "So you care for her, Loki?" Loki gritted his teeth but did not respond. Thor nodded and stood. "That is all I need. I shall not take her from you." Loki whirled to look at Thor.

"What?" Loki asked, astonished. Thor _always_ got what he wanted.

"I shall not take Sidhe from you. She loves you, you know." Loki smiled unconsciously at Thor's last sentence. "However, she is confused as to where she stands with you. Tell her how you feel. Court her."

"I have told her!" Loki exclaimed.

"I went to her less than an hour ago to ask if you were courting her. She told me she did not know what you considered her."

Loki frowned. "I see." Thor picked up the chair again and put it back where he had found it.

"She really does love you, brother." With those last words, Thor turned and left the room. Loki stared at the wall, his mind whirling.

* * *

Sidhe strode down the corridor to Loki's room, tray of food balanced carefully in her hands. Since she had dismissed the maid, she was the one who would help Loki with everything he needed. Right now it was breakfast. She knocked quietly on the door, and when she heard nothing, quietly slipped into the room with the tray of food. Loki lay on the bed, fast asleep. She set the tray on the bedside table and turned to go. She had gotten halfway across the room when she stopped with a smirk.

"I know you are awake," She said without turning around. He grinned and sat up.

"Come here."

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I told you to."

Sidhe shrugged and did as he asked. "What do you need?" She enquired. He pulled the sling over his head and handed it to her.

"Here. This belongs to you, does it not?" She raised an eyebrow and accepted the sling. She watched curiously as he pulled the wrappings off of his formerly broken arm. He bent and straightened it a bit.

"Fixed already?" She queried. He nodded.

"Be a dear and take the stitches out of my back, would you?" She motioned for him to turn around. He did so, pulling his shirt off so she could cut out the thread. With one fluid motion, Sidhe sliced the cord holding the cut together. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the strands out of the cut.

"The wound is not completely healed yet. Be careful. Do not try to overextend, you will cause the scab to break. You will have bad enough scarring as it is." She informed him as he turned around to face her. Grabbing the breakfast tray, he leaned back against the headboard once more.

"Take a seat," He told her, gesturing to the space on the bed next to him. She shook her head.

"No thank you. I have things I must do."

Loki frowned. "Things more important than I? Sit. I insist."

Sidhe sighed in irritation and sat next to him. "You are infuriating." She told him. He laughed.

"Of course I am. I'm the god of mischief, darling." She raised an eyebrow at the endearment.

"Are you feeling alright?" She queried. He took a large bite of an apple; staring at her while he chewed quietly. She rolled her eyes and shoved his face away. "Stop being strange."

He grinned. "You know, up until now, irritating Sif was one of my most entertaining endeavors. Now I see that getting under your skin will be far more interesting."

Sidhe glared at him. "You are so annoying. What did you need? I do have work to do." Loki repeated the action with the apple. Sidhe was gratified to see that unlike most Asgardians, (read-Thor), Loki was polite. He chewed with his mouth _closed_. Sidhe sighed. "That's it. I am leaving." She moved to get up, but Loki's arm shot out to grab hers.

"Wait."

Sidhe sat back down and folded her arms. "This has already gotten old, Loki." He swallowed his last bit of apple before placing the core on the tray.

"My brother came to visit last night."

Sidhe froze. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. He told me some interesting things. Would you like to hear them?" Loki asked calmly.

"No."

"Too bad. He told me you still felt confused as to where you believe you stand with me."

"It is true. What are we, Loki? Are we courting, are we not? Am I beneath you, merely a servant with whom you converse?"

"How could you possibly think that?" He demanded. "You think I would have told you all I did if you were some common servant? No. You are… the most important thing to me." Sidhe's eyes widened. "As to whether or not we are courting…" He trailed off. She waited apprehensively. "Would you want me to court you?" He asked, his nervousness bleeding through in his manner. She smiled softly, looking down.

"Yes."

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I hope you know what you're getting into." He whispered.

She looked at him. "Trouble." She smiled and kissed him. She felt his answering smile against her lips.

"Probably." He gently pushed her away. "As much as I would love to pursue that course of action, it is far too early, and I feel horrendously disgusting."

Sidhe laughed. "You do not look it."

"I appreciate it. Magic may do wonders, but it cannot truly replicate what it means to feel clean." He climbed out of his bed. She climbed out of his bed as well.

"I have things to do."

"Until tonight." Loki told her. She turned around.

"What?"

Loki's face contorted in distaste. "Thor's pre-coronation feast. I am required to attend. You will be coming with me."

"Really?"

"One of the downsides to being the woman I am courting, I am afraid."

Sidhe wrinkled her nose. "Fine."

Loki grinned at her irritation. "I do not enjoy it either."

Sidhe smiled at him. "Considering the reason, I believe I can withstand the feast."

Loki waved a hand at her. "Yes. I am magnificent. I know. Now get out of here before I decide that my morning could be better spent with you."

"Probably could." Sidhe agreed. She turned and left the room. Loki stared after her, grinning like an idiot. He then frowned at himself.

"You are getting soft." He murmured angrily, disappearing into the bathroom.

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the wait. I'm really bad at keeping commitments. I'm extremely add... so sorry. I actually have a question for you guys today. I've been writing a Harry Potter story for my friend, would you guys be interested in reading some Harry Potter if I put it on here? I'll put a poll on my profile, so if you guys would vote, that'd be phenomenal. You guys are the best.**

***For some reason the poll isn't showing up on my profile (even though I chose to make it visible on the profile), so if you can see it, please vote. If not, leave a review and let me know what you'd think :) You're all fantastic.**

**-Darke**


End file.
